


Detention isn’t the only way to escape

by Polgara6



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Atomic Blonde references, Casey Babysits, Casey can clean, Casey knows what DID is, Casey misses her mom, Casey won’t lie to Hedwig, Claire is bitchy, Dennis will be impressed, F/M, I don’t know why I did that but I’m rolling with it, I will explain promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgara6/pseuds/Polgara6
Summary: In which Casey babysits to stay away from her uncle, has awesome cleaning skills, and misses her mom as much as she misses her dad.





	1. Prologue-David

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya’ll first multi chapter fic woo! Let me know if Casey seems Mary-Sue-ish.

Casey grinned as four year old David, the boy she had been babysitting for a while now, ran past her feet. She leaned down and lifted him up the little boy squealing with laughter. She set him back down and said “I think it’s time for dinner don’t you?” The boy giggled and nodded before following her into the kitchen. She made the kid Mac n’ cheese before they heard someone opening the door. “Mommy” David shouted dashing toward the door. Casey could hear David’s Mom cooing over her son and started to think about her own mother who she couldn’t remember much of but still missed just as much as her father. “Casey” David’s mom said smiling “thank you so much for everything you have done. David even told me you cleaned the tub.” Casey blushed and smiled nodding slightly. David’s mom’s smile widened as she opened her wallet and pulled out one hundred dollars. Casey’s mouth fell open. “That is way too much Mrs. Percival” she said in shock. “Oh no I insist” Mrs. Percival said holding out the money. Casey reluctantly took it, while she appreciated the money, which she was using to save up for a place when she turned 18, she still felt it was far too much. She said good bye to David and then started the short walk home. ‘With any luck Uncle John will be passed out by the time I get home’ she thought 


	2. Claire’s Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey goes to Claire’s party reluctantly but it keeps her away from her uncle so now real complaints and then Dennis shows up just in time to get this party started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha second chapters do exist in my writing!

 Casey was annoyed. She had accepted this invitation to Claire‘s party in order to get out of the house for a while but she was starting to regret it. She just felt like she was in a different world from them they were all so happy and didn’t have to dread going home. As the party came to a close she noticed her Uncle John wasn’t there yet. She called only to discover that he was too drunk to drive. She walked back over to Claire‘s dad and told him that the car had broken down. “ I’ll just take the bus” she said hoping to delay her return home. But Claire‘s dad insisted that she go with them. She walked with them across the parking lot and noticed a guy with glasses who had been there when she went in. She wondered if he’d ever left his car.

 Casey slid into the front seat rescinded to her fate when she heard the trunk slam shut. She glanced in the review mirror and saw that everything looked fine so she turned to get her seat belt trying to block out the other girl’s giggles as well. As she turned back she noticed the leftovers had been knocked over. She slowly turned as the door opened to reveal the man she had seen earlier sliding in. He noticed the trash on the dash and in a move she very much agreed with started throwing them away. She heard Claire behind her tell the man he had the wrong car, the man sighed and put on a mask before spraying both Claire and Marcia with chloroform. Casey reached her hand up to the door handle and tried open it but the alarm went off. Casey slowly turned around filled with terror as he put the mask back on and knocked her out as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like all my chapters are doomed to be short as hell


	3. Dennis and Patricia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey meets her kidnapper’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had writers block all last week and I’m stressed. Also FYI in this version Casey won’t be able to lie to Hedwig I’ll tag it later but you know just in case I forget. Also no flashbacks to Casey’s childhood because I don’t have the skill as an author to even try doing that topic justice especially from a kids perspective. Also I have no beta so please tell me if my grammar sucks.

  “Casey, Casey”. That’s what Casey heard as she finally came into consciousness which she had been slipping in and out of since being taken. She slowly sat up, Claire started asking her questions but she wasn’t really listening. Casey thought over her situation, if she had to take a guess she would say that Claire’s dad had probably woken up by now and had called the police. She took a minute to look around noticing there where flowers on the bed and in vase by the mirror. ‘Well’ she thought sarcastically ‘at least I won’t have to worry about going home tonight’. Then she heard footsteps immediately snapping her head toward the door. A man opened it who she recognized as the man from the car. He set the chair down wiping the seat with a yellow handkerchief, although she could see from there the chair was pretty clean. She made a mental note that he might have OCD and filed it away for later. He stared at all three of them until his eyes settled on Claire and Marcia. Marcia tried to pull her skirt down to cover up her thigh but Casey knew that would only draw his attention to it. She knew he had picked Marcia before he said a word. Quickly she tried to think of some way to help, she had peed on herself before to get her uncle to stop touching her and if she was right and their kidnapper had OCD then it would be even more effective. Marcia and Claire started screaming and crying as he tried to drag Marcia from the room. Marcia launched herself at Casey and Casey quickly cupped her face in her hands. “Pee on yourself” she whispered urgently “pee on yourself”. Marcia was dragged from the room and the door slammed shut behind them. Claire ran up to start banging on the door. Casey was shaking as repressed memories started soaring to the forefront of her mind. She heard Marcia telling the guy no though she doubted it would stop him. The door opened again as the man through Marcia to the ground, Casey could see the man freaking out over the pee on his hand which solidified her OCD theory. He slammed the door obviously in a hurry to go wash his hands. Marcia slowly stood up pulling her skirt down. “He wanted me to dance for him” Marcia stated before going to the bathroom to clean up. Casey heard Claire say something about them being fine but Casey knew they weren’t. They were so far from fine it wasn’t even funny.

****

  Casey slowly came back to reality to hear Claire ranting about how they should have fought their kidnapper. Casey remembered seeing him put Claire down on the bed like she weighed nothing, she told the other girls so and added that a punch from him would knock one of them out. Claire started yelling at her, demanding that she helped. Marcia came and kneeled beside her asking her to listen to Claire. Casey remembered what her dad told her while hunting but she also remembered her mom telling her to listen for footsteps because you can tell a lot about a person from their footsteps using her dad and her uncle as examples. She told the girls she would let them know when she heard something that made sense. 

****

  Casey finished up in the bathroom and headed out to join Claire and Marcia when she noticed them kneeling by the door. Apparently their kidnapper was back from wherever he went so she pressed her ear against the door. She heard a ladies voice along with their kidnappers voice. The lady called their kidnapper Dennis and she made a mental note of that and kept listening. Dennis said the food was waiting which she made a note of too. Claire and Marcia started banging on the door to get the ladies attention. The lady demanded to know “how many are their”, making Casey nervous. Dennis protested but Casey heard the jingle of keys and quickly stepped back so the door wouldn’t hit her. To her shock she saw the man who she thought was Dennis dressed as a woman and clearly the one who had been talking before. Something clicked in her head and she remembered an article she read about DID. She had been researching the long term affects of abuse and had discovered an article by someone who’s name she couldn’t remember about DID. Some how she knew this was the case here. The woman smiled and told them that Dennis wasn’t allowed to touch them and she would talk to him. Casey knew that what happened with Marcia wouldn’t happen again, she could see this glint of anger in the ladies eye. When the lady looked at Casey as if looking for understanding she couldn’t help but nod slightly. The lady looked satisfied with Casey’s response and looked slightly disappointed with the other girls looks of blank shock. The lady slowly slid out closing the door behind her leaving the girls to process what they had just seen.


	4. Cleaning and Hedwig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis has returned and gives some hints and Casey meets Hedwig!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day?!? I know it’s crazy but no more writers block means more chapters for all!! Except my series trying to space that out for less stress.

  Casey was thinking. Claire was saying how he had to be faking it when Marcia made the very real argument that he was having a full on conversation with himself but Casey wasn’t paying attention, she had so many questions, how many identities did he have, who was the original, and how many agreed with this plan? The door opened revealing Dennis, this time holding a bucket. He glanced into the bathroom and Casey braced herself for the yelling. But surprisingly he just asked them to keep their area neat and gave them cleaning supplies which he had color coded. He held out the bucket expectantly, so Casey stood up and walked over, she paused for a second before grabbing it. She thought that maybe she should thank him after all if she showed respect she would be less likely to be yelled, which she knew was the worst he could do after the lady stepped in. She came to decision, she grabbed the bucket and whispered a quiet thank you so the other girls wouldn’t hear and get mad. His eyes widened a little but Casey didn’t see that because she was already in the bathroom and using the blue bottle to start cleaning the floor. After the two other girls came in Dennis stepped into the doorway. “Patricia has reminded me that I’m not to touch you” he stated “you are sacred food”. Casey mentally noted that the ladies name was Patricia and that they were to be food of some kind. “I will not bother you again” Dennis finished looking incredibly awkward. Casey gave him a small smile even though she knew he wasn’t looking at her simply because she got the feeling he didn’t talk to people much and she could empathize. The last person her Uncle had allowed her to talk to had moved away seven years ago so she understood.

****

Casey woke up to a hissed “Casey” from across the room. She opened one eye to glare in annoyance when she saw Claire and Marcia staring at the door looking mildly terrified. She glanced at the door and saw someone who she could only assume was another identity. She slowly sat up keeping an eye on the newcomer, he was sitting cross legged in the doorway wearing a tracksuit and a mischievous grin that reminded her of David and another little boy she babysat named Matt. “My name is Hedwig” he said with a slight lisp “I have red socks”. Casey figured that he was younger than Dennis and Patricia by a good amount. Hedwig glanced left and right before telling them that someone was on the move. Claire tried to get more information out of him but Casey already had a question in mind. “How old are you” Casey asked. “Nine” Hedwig answered straightening up. Casey couldn’t help but grin and say “really I thought you were ten”. Hedwig immediately got a big goofy grin of pride on his face. “Thanks” he said his lisp more prominent in his excitement “what’s your name?” “Casey” Casey responded and then pointing at the other two girls in turn she said “their names are Claire and Marcia”. Claire and Marcia both waved Claire with a look of disgust and Marcia looked terrified. Hedwig didn’t seem to notice and cheerfully waved back before his face morphed into a frown as if he had remembered something. “What’s wrong” Casey asked concern filing her voice. “Mr. Dennis will be wanting the light back” he said “I gotta go”. “Well you’ll have to come visit us again soon” Casey told him in an attempt to cheer him up. “Ok” Hedwig said his face lighting up “see ya” he said before closing the door and locking it. Claire immediately turned to Casey and started yelling about how they could have gotten more information out of him but Casey just lied down, tried to block her out, and go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack so much dialogue. I hate writing dialogue because whenever I read myself trying to write it, it seems so wrong.


	5. Ms. Patricia and an escape attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey, Claire and Marcia have a meal with Ms. Patricia and an attempt to escape is made. Casey just wanted her damn tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on a roll people!! Again no beta so feel free to yell at me for my grammar in the comments.

Casey had a nightmare that night. She slowly opened her eyes to see Patricia standing over her. “I have your meal sleepyhead” Patricia said holding a tray with a sandwich on it. Casey sat up slowly running her fingers through her hair and accepted the plate with a quiet “thank you”. Patricia looked shocked but pleased and shot a disappointed look at the other two girls. Ms Patricia looked her up a down and then smiled. “Would you mind if I brushed your hair” she asked Casey. Casey was slightly startled, she hadn’t had her hair brushed since her mom died because after that she kept it short until her dad died and the idea of her uncle brushing her hair was laughable. “Okay” Casey said softly smiling up at Ms. Patricia. Patricia smiled and pulled a brush out of her pocket before gesturing for Casey to stand in front of her. Casey smiled and did setting her sandwich aside. As Ms. Patricia brushed her hair she glanced at the other girls out of the corner of her eye. Claire looked disgusted while Marcia looked weirded out. She felt Ms. Patricia stop brushing and tuck something behind her ear before moving over to the other two girls. “I’ll put a pretty flower in your hair” Ms. Patricia was saying “that’s to show how important you are”. Ms. Patricia put flowers in each of their hair and invited them to the kitchen. Casey grabbed her sandwich plate and followed Ms. Patricia out, Claire and Marcia hesitating before following. As they went down the hall to the kitchen Ms. Patricia told them that they were doing the best they could. Casey took a seat first when they entered, then Marcia took a seat on one of Casey’s sides on the end, and Claire took a seat on Casey’s other side. Casey took a bit of her sandwich and loved it she swallowed and then asked “does this have paprika in it?” Patricia smiled at Casey “indeed it does, do you like it”. Casey smiled and nodded. “Then I will make you another” Ms. Patricia decided. Casey smiled a bit and continued to eat her sandwich as Patricia turned on some music stating that it would aid their digestion. Casey noticed a tea kettle sitting on the counter and realized she hadn’t had tea in a long time, she normally had tea as a kind of treat when she could get it. “Ms. Patricia” Casey said her eyes still on the kettle “do you have any tea?” Ms. Patricia turned around a smile on her face “indeed we do would you like some?” Casey nodded her head happily “just plain black tea please”. Ms. Patricia’s smile became approving as she filled the kettle with water. Casey tried her best to ignore Claire’s death glares as she continued eating. Ms. Patricia went back to making the second sandwich as Marcia slowly started to stand grabbing her chair. Casey immediately started shaking her head and mouthing no but Claire was nodding her head and whispering yes. Marcia hit Patricia in the back with her chair and then her and Claire dashed out the door. Casey stood up her hands in the air in surrender already stepping backwards towards the room Dennis had put them in. Patricia grabbed a knife and told her to go to her room. Casey quickly did and headed down the hall. Once she got to the room she curled up on her bed. All she had wanted was the damn tea. She hoped the other two girls were okay, she didn’t think they would be able to escape though. There is a reason she didn’t want to through that room, she could see the other locked door.


	6. Bad news and games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey gets some bad news, loses her first shirt, and plays go fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t get used to this!!! I probably won’t be able to keep this up for long I’ll get burnt out but here is the next chapter.Also I wrote the Dennis part while listening to wonderwall by oasis so if you want to you can read it to that.

  Casey glanced up as she heard the door open and hurried footsteps come toward her. It was Dennis and he looked concerned. He came and sat down near her on the bed. He explained that her, Claire, and Marcia were going to be kept separate from now on and that something called the Beast was coming for them. Then Dennis saw her flannel. “You have a crumb on your shirt” he said sounding on the verge of a panic attack “take it off please just take it off”. Casey shrugged out of her flannel and handed it over to Dennis’s relief as he hurried from the room.

****

 Casey woke up to see that the door was open, slightly startled she tried to sit up only to find an arm around her waist holding her down which was even more startling. Casey’s hands went to her hoodie pocket where she usually kept something to defend herself. Instead her hands wrapped around a deck of abnormally large playing cards, that thought was quickly put out of her head by the arm being removed, some one sitting up, and lisping voice saying “hi Casey”.She couldn’t help but grin a she sat up slowly returning the greeting. She thought about the cards in her pocket as she realized what they were, they were go fish cards for kids. “Do you want to play a game” she asked Hedwig grinning brightly. Immediately Hedwig’s head was nodding up and down very quickly along with a stream “yes yes yes”. Casey laughed and said “well I have some go fish cards you want to play”. Hedwig nodded like a mad man as she pulled out the cards laughing slightly at his enthusiasm. They played five games in total, Hedwig won the most games of the two of them making him giddy with glee. But they had to stop early because Dennis needed to go talk to the “doctor lady” according to Hedwig, but he promised he’d come visit her again after. All and all it was a good night for Casey Cooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this one is shorter then I anticipated aw well hope you liked it!!


	7. Check in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief check in to find out what Dennis Patricia and Hedwig think of Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter because we are getting close to the Beast and I’m still not sure what to do with him I have ideas for after but nothing else and it is driving me bonkers.

Dennis rather liked Casey. She was kinder then the other two girls and much better at cleaning. Still she was an impure and had to be given to the Beast. It was a shame.

****

Patricia liked Casey better then the other two girls especially the blonde haired one. Casey was polite and had much better taste then the other two. But in the end she had to be fed to the Beast.

****

Hedwig adored Casey. She was the best like his own babysitter. When he remembered she had to be fed to the Beast with the other two girls he had thrown a massive temper tantrum. He wished she could stay and tell him stories and play hide and seek. Then Hedwig had a thought while Dennis was talking to the doctor lady. What is Casey came and hung out in his room? Mr. Dennis and Ms. Patricia couldn’t know but it would be fun. He couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t write Dennis or Patricia from their own POV is what I’ve learned today so you get my very short attempt. This is way shorter then I expected. I hope you all enjoy it.


	8. Hedwigs room and video journals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey visits Hedwig’s room and finds the video journals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m procrastinating introducing the Beast because he is refusing to cooperate so here’s this

Casey was asleep on the floor after Dennis dropped in and asked for the sheets. The door opened revealing Hedwig who was bouncing on his toes from pure excitement. He invited her to come to his room. Casey smiled knowing how much their rooms meant to kids and agreed. Hedwig led her to his room where he had a hamster, drawings and a CD player. Hedwig and Casey spent the rest of the time drawing before Hedwig asked Casey to read him a bedtime story which she did. She left the room and headed back in the general direction of her room. She wasn’t going to betray Hedwig’s trust but that doesn’t mean she couldn’t snoop a little. She made it back to her room and remembered the computer she had seen when Patricia had taken them out. She woke it up and discovered a bunch of videos seemingly from each one of the personalities. She clicked on the third one which said Orwell first. She had to watch it twice and mentally took notes on what he was saying because she got the feeling if she got out of there alive this would be useful on a future history test. Next she clicked on the second one that said Jade. As the girl Jade talked Casey thought that she must be either fourteen or fifteen. Finally she went to the first one that said Barry. As he talked about his concerns about the Hoarde who she thought must be Dennis, Patricia, and Hedwig she discovered where the keys where but she didn’t get up and get them yet because she heard footsteps that had to be Dennis’s heading her direction. She quickly closed out of Barry’s journal, off the screen and entered her room shutting the door behind her. Dennis entered the room a few minutes later. He thanked her for not manipulating Hedwig to which she gave him a small smile and a nod. He left soon after that leaving Casey to contemplate her situation. Some kind of Beast was coming for her and Casey had no idea what to do.


	9. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey meets the Beast kind of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever the Beast was not cooperating

Casey was sitting on the floor in her room. She noticed the door had been left open slightly and she decided she was going to make her escape attempt. She quietly opened the door and walked to the keys which were hidden behind Barry’s beanie. She found the key to open the door and headed out, she went to find the other two girls and found that their doors were open. She looked in Marcia’s room and found her dead with the stomach ripped open. She looked in Claire’s room, who seemed to be still alive only to see her being fed on by who she could only describe as a beast. She quickly got away and started searching for an exit. She found an older lady dead who had used her last breathes to get her a message to call his name Kevin Wendell Crumb. She saw the beast enter the room climbing up the walls, she shouted his name repeatedly wondering what it would do. She watched him drop from the wall and stumble into the next room. When he came out again she saw that he was confused and couldn’t help but feel bad for him. He called the older lady Doctor Fletcher and was clearly in shock. It seemed like he hadn’t had the light in a long time. He asked her to kill him seeming devastated by what he had done. Casey knew there was no way in hell she was killing him but took a step toward where he said the shotgun was in hopes of making him feel better. On of the others took the light introducing herself as Jade. Jade wasn’t in the light for long before Orwell took the light and his intensity really didn’t help Casey’s mental state. She also didn’t like how he called Hedwig “the boy” but before anything else could happen someone else took the light. He was much nicer then a lot of the others had been and was clearly trying to calm her down when someone else took the light again. It was Hedwig. He told her about how no one would ever make fun of him again. Casey told him she would never make fun of him. “But Ms. Patricia said you were one of the impure” Hedwig said looking sad. “What does being impure mean” Casey asked confused. “I don’t know exactly” Hedwig said looking confused “Ms. Patricia could probably explain it better”. Casey asked Hedwig politely if he would give Ms. Patricia the light and inform her of her question which Hedwig agreed to do. She watched as Ms. Patricia took the light and gave her a questioning look. “You want to know what being impure means” Patricia asked calmly. Casey nodded her head and Patricia started to explain, once Patricia got started Casey realized she would be considered pure by them and started trying to gather her courage to tell her. Patricia started to notice Casey’s slight panic and assumed it was because Casey was realizing she was impure. Casey took a deep breath and pulled off her hoodie before adjusting her remaining shirts to reveal some of the scars on her shoulder. Patricia eyes widened as she asked if those were her only scars. Casey silently shook her head no and Patricia’s eyes got bigger. “You are pure” Patricia stated looking at her scars “you are pure”. 


	10. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note

Hi so I always planned for this story to take place over the plot of the movie and the Casey/Dennis relationship was always meant to be more pre-slash then anything else. I’m getting a tad bit stressed because not only do I have this story and broken wing happening but I have another story on Fanfiction.net which is not Split. Now if anyone wants to use the backstory I have created for this Casey just let me know. I might write a sequel for this in the future but it’s going to take a while. Thank you all for a day and I’ll see you in the next story. Buh-Bye!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is short but the next one will be longer I hope


End file.
